Medusa
Medusa is the second in command in KNIFE. Appearance Medusa appears to be an attractive young woman with wavy blond hair and pale yellow eyes. She wears a white dress shirt and a black high-waisted skirt. During the events in the Immortality Research Center, she had long straight hair and wore a lab outfit. Personality In the past, she was kinder and morale, in the past she wanted to protect Orca from Baekmorae, she was also never rude to him in the past but this may have been out of fear, she also showed fear and disgust when she found out Baekmorae loved Raptor who was a child at the time. Currently, she is far more immoral and evil than before. She gets pleasure out of mocking and belittling her opponents and is shown to only truly care about herself. Some fans theorize that she could be a sociopath due to her personality. However, this is never explicitly stated in canon and might not be intentional. Background In her mid-20s, she joined the immortality research program as a test subject in exchange for money. This is why she possesses a superhuman body and superhuman strength along with it. She was given the ability of fiber control at the lab, as well as a snake inside her stomach which she can bring out at will, and later became a researcher for the same lab. When the lab was invaded, she survived both Raptor's and Baekmorae's - however, in Baekmorae's case, he kept her alive so he would have someone to help him achieve his goals. Story Medusa is the second in command of KNIFE, though she does not participate in fights very often. Her first fight was with Stell and Dana, where she annoyed Dana enough to the point where she could not use her powers. She then choked Stell in order to make him drop his weapon and then ran away to avoid his shockwave. The second fight she took part in occurred after Baekmorae was captured. She released a gas inside the SPOON building that caused everyone inside to temporarily lose their abilities. She, Songha, and Orca then fought Guineung only to be overpowered. She then fought with Rona until Baekmorae appeared. Baekmorae managed to bait Naga into accidentally destroying the building, allowing KNIFE to escape. Powers/Abilities *'Cloth Control': Medusa is able to freely control fabric to hold someone down. The strength of the controlled fabric is strong enough to remain intact even when a force equivalent to that of a truck pulls on it. It is never shown in action during the webtoon. *'Venomous Snake': As a result of undergoing human experimentation, Medusa has a snake living inside her body. She uses it to deliver the 'kiss of death' when in close range, typically after someone gets caught by her cloth control ability. *'Enhanced Body Capabilities': She possesses a great deal of physical strength, as shown by her being able to strangle Stell with a single hand and easily managing to trap a super-strengthless Dana. This ability seems to have been gained through the experiments as well, though it is unclear whether they were obtained before or after joining KNIFE. Relations Close Baekmorae They got along well in the past, but Medusa's opinion of him went down after discovering his love for Raptor. Besides disliking this love of his, it is also likely she dislikes him because of his irrationality and impulsiveness. Baekmorae does not particularly mind this dislike since, in the end, she's still helping him. Orca Medusa acted like a mother towards Orca as a child, although Orca ended up liking her romantically. In the past, she was shown to care deeply about him, to the point where she gave him a gift for Christmas. Now, she is fond of him but is not romantically interested in him, making his crush one-sided. Enemies Dana Dana is Medusa's type, a fact that the rest of KNIFE find weird. They often fight together since Medusa is the only person who can get Dana angry enough to lose her powers. Not much is known about how Medusa truly feels, though she did once comment on the fact that Dana is a "handsome woman". Trivia * The reason Medusa looks so young despite being around her 40s is making Sewol take her age. She does this because she cares a lot about her looks and hates having wrinkles. * She does not flirt with Orca or compliment Orca's appearance because she doesn't recognize him as a man due to knowing him when he was still a child. * She is good at jumping. * She is 168cm. * Before the start of the series, it seems she had permed her hair, changing it from straight to wavy. Gallery Medusastats.jpg Medusa debut 2.png Medusa debut.png Young Medusa and Orca.PNG Medusa Snakes.PNG Medusa and Orca.PNG Medusa4.PNG Medusa3.PNG Medusa2.PNG Medusa1.png Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:KNIFE Category:Villain Category:Incomplete Category:New Infobox Needed Category:Deceased